Many types of medical procedures involve devices and machines that act upon a particular portion of a patient body. For example, radiation therapy involves medical procedures that selectively expose certain areas of a human body, such as cancerous tumors, to high doses of radiation. The intent of the radiation therapy is to irradiate the targeted biological tissue such that the harmful tissue is destroyed. In certain types of radiotherapy, the irradiation volume can be restricted to the size and shape of the tumor or targeted tissue region to avoid inflicting unnecessary radiation damage to healthy tissue. Conformal therapy is a radiotherapy technique that is often employed to optimize dose distribution by conforming the treatment volume more closely to the targeted tumor.
Other medical procedures are also directed to specific portions of a patient body. For example, radiation imaging typically directs radiation only to the portion of a patient body to be imaged. 3-dimensional imaging applications such as computed topography (CT), PET, and MRI scans also are directed to specific portions of a patient body.
Normal physiological movement represents a limitation in the clinical planning and delivery of medical procedures to a patient body. Normal physiological movement, such as respiration or heart movement, can cause a positional movement of the body portion undergoing treatment, measurement, or imaging. With respect to radiation therapy, if the radiation beam has been shaped to conform the treatment volume to the exact dimensions of a tumor, then movement of that tumor during treatment could result in the radiation beam not being sufficiently sized or shaped to fully cover the targeted tumoral tissue. For imaging applications, normal physiological movement could result in blurred images or image artifacts.
One approach to this problem involves physiological gating of the medical procedure, such as gating of a radiation beam during treatment, with the gating signal synchronized to the movement of the patient's body. In this approach, instruments are utilized to measure the physiological state and/or movement of the patient. Respiration has been shown to cause movements in the position of a lung tumor in a patient's body; if radiotherapy is being applied to the lung tumor, then a temperature sensor, strain gauge, preumotactrograph, or optical imaging system can be utilized to measure the patient during a respiration cycle. These instruments can produce a signal indicative of the movement of the patient during the respiratory cycle. The radiation beam can be gated based upon certain threshold amplitude levels of the measured respiratory signal, such that the radiation beam is disengaged or stopped during particular time points in the respiration signal that correspond to excessive movement of the lung tumor.
Many approaches to physiological gating are reactive, that is, these approaches utilize gating methods that slavishly react to measured levels of physiological movements. One drawback to reactive gating systems is that the measured physiological movement may involve motion that that is relatively fast when compared to reaction time of the imaging or therapy device that is being gated. Thus, a purely reactive gating system may not be able to react fast enough to effectively gate the applied radiation. For example, the gating system may include a switch or trigger for gating radiation which requires a given time period Δt to fully activate. If the delay period Δt is relatively long compared to the measured physiological motion cycle, then a system employing such a trigger in a reactive manner may not be able to effectively gate the radiation at appropriate time points to minimize the effect of motion.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method to address these and other problems of the related art. There is a need for a method and system for physiological gating which is not purely reactive to measure physiological movement signals.